buttercup the roudyruff girl
by ttylxox2307
Summary: Ok well so bc is living at the rrbz house because mojo adopted her and the professor adopted butch so plz r and r
1. the begining

Me: well I hope you enjoy chappie

Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING

How it all began is well the professor didn't want 3 girls and only wanted 2 girls and 1 boy so he decided to go to the jojos house and see if he could trade children while they were young. Mojo thought through about it and then said "yes" , the professor then wondered if mojo had any strong boys .

" well I do but I want a strong , tough,but yet sweet girl" ,said mojo while he was watching the kids.

" then it's settled u can have buttercup and I can have butch ",the professor said.

"Deal" , said mojo ,and they switched the children.

...

a few years later

bc p.o.v.

Well hi im Buttercup jojo im 16 wth black long hair tht goes 2 the middle of my back. I have 2 brothers named brick and boomer.

Today brick is wearing red tee -shirt wth baggy blue jeans wth his red hat wearing it backwards as all ways and red conserves .

Boomer is wearing a navy blue shirt wth blue jeans and blue conserves.

And well 2day im wearing green form fitting shirt wth a black vest tht has chains on it,wth a black belt tht has spikes on it and black skinny jeans wth a chain on the side , and 4 shoes, black high tops tht has spikes on it . I walked down stairs where my brothers were . Brick was eating in the dining room ,and Boomer was watching tv.

"Hey guys whts 4 breakfist", I asked?

" bacon, eggs, and sausage", brick said looking up at me.

" u look pretty sis " boomer said .

"thxz" I said sitting down at the table and started eating wth brick .

After breakfist we started walking 2 our 1st day of high school .

We were not happy.


	2. the new people

me : ok enjoy chappie

chapter 2 : new people

...

"ok class we have 3 new stundents 2 day ", the teacher said happly.

" brick , boomer, and buttercup", miss Woodsfield introduced them and told them were 2 sit.

bricks p. o. v.

I sat by this girl who had redhead hair like mine and she had pink eyes, she looked so much like tht stupid powder puff girl blossom.

boomer p.o.v

I sat by this girl who had cute blond pig tails , she had baby blue eyes and she looked so much like bubbles the powder puff girl.

bc p.o.v.

I sat by this dude who looked like butch but last time I saw him was 10yrs ago soooo idk.

The boy looked at me and smiled . And if course I blushed he so cute wth his black mochock .

Oooooohhhhhhh well I like butch better anyways he ca be really fun at times ...I miss him.

"uuuuuhhhhhhh r u ok ?", asked the boy.

" huh oohh ya im fine whts ur name ? " , I asked politely .

wow hes so cute wait im turning girly uuugggggghhhhh

"uuuhhh my name is ...butch from the ppgz but im the boy of the family ", he said while blushing.

" soooo whts ur name ", butch asked.

" buttercup but u can call me bc if ya want" , I started 2 blush even though he was already a tomato .

...

me: end of chapter srry peeps so short but ill make another chapter maybe 2morrow ok PEACE


	3. important authors note

p style="text-align: left;"Hi guys im quitting this story because it's horrible so ya I hope you guys like my other stories/p 


	4. I changed my mind the story isn't over

Me : idk that I said I'm not continuing but I changed my mind yay

Brick: ttylxox2307 doesn't own us just the plot

All: enjoy!

Buttercup p.o.v

It was last period and butch ran up to me panting.

" plz wait up why haven't you talked to me since 1st period why is that " he asked looking for a answer. I didn't know what to do I couldn't tell him I was a rrg he would tell his sisters and they will be after us . " um I don't really feel that well today cause it's 1st day and I'm kinda shy ?" I lied . I'm not shy I'm just not allowed to talk to him . After class I was walking home alone cause brick had detention and boomer was trying to get a girlfriend . Player. " hey " a familiar voice said walking up to me . " you don't know we to stop do you ?" I asked annoyed. I started walking again and butch got in front of me and blocked my path . " no I guess I don't but you look like a nice girl and I want u- " butch got interrupted by this boy who had brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. " hey butch who's the lady " butch eyes narrowed at whoever was this boy name. " Mitch get away from her" Mitch only got closer and closer to me and smiled. " sup I'm mitch Michelson and you are " he asked looking at me seductively . " I'm buttercup nice to meet you mitch " I replied in a sweet voice . He doesn't seem bad at all and the best point is butch hates him so I can hang around mitch and butch will go away . I had an evil smirk across my face and the two boys looked so confused it was funny

Me : sorry it's short but I just got back from vacation and this is temporarily not normal for me to do this story but r&r and u get out of school :);)

O


	5. friends and nightmares

Me : enjoy I don't own anything

Buttercup P.O.V.

It's been a few days since the insident but since me amd Mitch became good friends. Things has changed like my older brother Brick he is now more of an evil genius. My younger brother bommer is the sweet one. And I'm the tough one except when I'm on my ...well you know. The only person that I talk to that keeps my secrets and if I needed to talk bout ' girly stuff ' I go to saduca . She's really nice to me and understands what the heck I'm talking about . " are you okay butters " said my favorite brown eyed friend concerned. " Of course I am I got lost in thought well I got to go see u Mitch " and I ran to my house and went to my room did my homework than rewarded myself a nap .

After Buttercup's nap still her p.o.v.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I looked at my clock and it was 2:00 am . Was I asleep all this time wow I'm kinda hungry since I didn't have dinner . " Come in " I said . The person who came in was boomer . It looked like he'd been crying must've been a nightmare . " Come over here " I said sweetly to him scooted on the other side of the bed . Since my bed was next to one side of my walls in a corner . My bed was big enough for two people since it was a king size bed. He quietly shut my door and got in bed with me . " did you have a nightmare? " I said holding him in my arms as he cried softly on my chest . He only cried in front of me . " Y-yes " he said his cracked when he said it. I rocked him back and forth for a while then I layer him down gently . I'm so hungry . I dragged myself down stairs to the kitchen . I looked in the fridge and saw some leftover pizza . I warmed it up and ate it quietly . After a while I went back up stairs boomer was still awake probably waiting on me. I looked at the clock once more it was 2:45. Wow I've been down stairs for a while I went in bed and he clung on me close and fell asleep . After a while I went to sleep having wonderful dreams.

Me : sorry been a while I said I wouldn't work on this story a whole lot but whatever r&r and you get pizza which actually sounds good... anyways off top pic see ya next time


End file.
